


When You Met Her

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a gentleman and a classy lady meet at a college party. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Met Her

College parties aren't usually your thing. You'd prefer staying in, maybe listen to a bit of smooth jazz, get caught up on your homework. If things get wild, you just might put on some of that rock 'n' roll. You're really only here because it's your best friend's party. Can't just tell him, "Sorry man, I have a paper due in two weeks." He knows that you never start papers until three days before.  
  
It's hard to hear anything above the music. To be honest, it's hard to focus on anything with the smoke circulating around the room.  
  
And there she is. The most beautiful girl you've ever seen in your life. Candy pink eyes out of a dream, blonde hair that ends right below her shoulders, short skirt, long jacket.  
  
She's holding a glass of - who knows, something alcoholic - like she's been doing this for years. But in the classiest way imaginable. A long pink scarf is draped around her shoulders, and she strokes it idly while watching an intense game of beer pong.  
  
You used to laugh at the expression "she lights up the room", but it makes sense all of a sudden. Everything's a little clearer, a little brighter. You don't totally regret coming tonight.  
  
She catches your eye and smiles, stroking one long blonde hair behind her ear. You return the smile, looking down and rubbing your nose a little. Nervous habits. She slightly tilts her head without saying a word, but you read her loud and clear.  
  
 _Hey you. C'mere._  
  
Your heart misses a couple beats and you adjust your fedora. Don't be jealous, man, it's cool. Your knees slowly turn into jelly as you approach, but that's fine. Everything's fine.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Because the most beautiful girl in the world thinks you're something special, too.


End file.
